


Never Gonna Get It

by ElwenTheTimeComes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom, Becommissar is so much fun to write about, F/F, Fluff, Lemon, Rich man's mansion, riff-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElwenTheTimeComes/pseuds/ElwenTheTimeComes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing at the Riff-off in that rich man's mansion, Beca finds herself alone and decides to loosen up (or some people would say that she decided to drown her sorrow). She finds herself in a delicate position in the bathroom and finds herself in need of some rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lemon and alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> For those of you who have been following my LOTR 'Assume Nothing' fic, I'm still working on the chapters. I know it's been a while, but do not despair, more chapters will follow!  
> I just had to write at least one fanfic about those two. I have been watching PP2 over and over again lately, and those two have such a great dynamic together, ideas just came to my mind and so I wrote a little something.  
> I only wrote one chapter so far, I might write more depending on whether people like it and want a follow up; if not, then I'll leave it at that.  
> Once again, English is not my first language, so I apologize for any potential mistake.  
> Enjoy! :)

 

     The German band was still singing and jumping their victory along with the other acapela groups when Beca decided to go and find the bar. The Bellas were the only group that had decided not to join the movement, and Beca thought it only made them look like some sore losers. She herself would have gladly joined the party had her day not so drastically drained her of her spirit and energy. But after a rough day at the studio serving coffee and nachos to patronizing hipsters and part of the evening trying to ease the tensions between some of the Bellas –that the loss they had just endured had not particularly helped with- especially Chloe and Legacy, she felt exhausted. All of this topped with her recent breakup with Jesse –although, thank God, they had decided this as adults and were still on excellent terms- and her confusion about her relationship with a certain blond German goddess (with whom she had yet again failed to talk tonight, because her tongue seemed to have its own brain and intentions when the Kommissar was around), and she felt like an exhausted mess. 

     She wandered away from the main room where the Riff-off had taken place and came to find that the mansion cellar really had a lot of rooms. _That man must really be loaded_ thought the brunette as she continued on, room after room, each one quieter and less crowded than the one before, until she found the bar. Perfect. Beca reached for her back pocket before she remembered she had only taken her phone and her keys with her. _Well, let’s hope it's an open bar._  

  
  
     About an hour later and three drinks in, Beca decided to get off the stool she was sitting on before she ordered one more drink she definitely did not need. She had never really been the kind to have a good resistance to alcohol. She realized it had been a smart choice when she tripped off her stool instead of simply getting off it. She quickly grabbed the last -and fourth- drink she had ordered before having the brilliant idea to stop drinking, probably just for some liquid courage, and went in a corner.   
She had decided she would stay there until her roommates would decide that they had had their fun and want to go home. She leaned on one of the walls and, after she got the straw into her mouth on second attempt, she scanned the room she was in. 

     Although it's fair to say she had not been the first to find the open bar, it would even be more fair to say she had been far from being the last one. People had gradually discovered the other rooms of the cellar and each one was now evenly crowded, not only with acapela group members but also other -fancy dressed- guests. There was music more or less blasting in every single room, and the mood was still very much for celebration; except that now, thanks to the open bar and just a bit of time, everyone was loosening up, even the Bellas. Beca remembered having seen Fat Amy running off with Bumper at some point, Stacey dancing in quite a suggestive way with one of the Green Bay Packers, and let's not forget about Legacy and Benji –despite the fact that they were still being coy and probably sober. 

     Beca suddenly felt the urge to go to the bathroom. She thought about finding Chloe so they would go look for the ladies' room together. But last time she had seen Chloe, she was talking to some girl in a skin-tight red dress, a glass of champagne in her hand. 

 _Let's not ruin everyone's fun then._ She wasn't thinking anymore now, she had come to that stage where she was talking to herself. Or rather mumbling to herself. She set her empty glass on the ground in one remarkably awkward motion (she figured as an excuse that no one would come to this end of the room anyway). _Theeeeere you go, big girl. Okay now focus. Bathroom._ She cursed herself for wearing heels, and departed on her quest for the loo, always with one hand against the wall for balance.

  
  
     It had taken her almost twenty minutes to find this damn bathroom. The corridor that led to it was hidden between a thick curtain and it had taken her to do the trip through the cellar twice until she had almost fallen into the corridor when, on the right side of one of the rooms this time, the wall had suddenly given way to the curtains and she had almost lost her balance. After that, she had taken off her shoes. 

     It had taken her another ten minutes to do what she had come here to do, and an additional five to wash and dry her hands. She felt really slow and foggy. The drinks probably did not have the same alcohol/soda ratio as the ones she was used to drink. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her shirt was tucked out, her eyes half close and she had a piece of lemon in her hair. “However did you get here?” She asked, almost waiting for the piece of lemon to answer her. She set about to take it off when the bathroom door suddenly slammed open and a large man stumbled in. Beca recognized him from the Riff-off; he was one of the Green Bay Packers guys. He reeked of alcohol. And that came from Beca. 

     "Whoopps. Wrong bathroom."

     "Yep. Yours is next door."

     "Hey, you're one of those... Bella chicks, right?"

     "It appears I am, yes. But you're still in the wrong bathroom." She wondered how she managed to make full sentences to a drunk guy while she was drunk herself.

     "Yeah, yeah... You know I noticed how you were all hair over knees when Josh showed off his big guns earlier on and stuff..."

     She figured he was referring to his friend ripping off his shirt earlier on. But wait what? ‘Hair over knees’? Did he mean ‘head over heels’? How drunk was this guy? Or were her hearing abilities impaired as well?

     "That would have been Fat Amy, actually. Or Stacey, too. I don't really like men with too many muscles."

     "You sure? 'Cause I've got a nice pair of those too, you know" he said as he was coming dangerously close to her. He didn't seem ill-intended, but he wasn't even walking straight.

     Beca heard the bathroom door open again, but she was more focused on the drunk gorilla coming towards her than about whoever came to do his (or normally her) business here.

     "Bathroom's taken" said the gorilla (whose name Beca still ignored). He was so big Beca couldn't even see who had just stepped in. She prayed for that person not to be another intoxicated guy. 

     "I might not be from this country but I'm pretty sure the sign with a lady wearing a dress on the door means this is the ladies' room" said a feminine voice, ending the sentence with a chuckle. 

 _Thank God, a woman_ thought Beca. And not just any woman. She was pretty sure she recognized the accent.

     "Well whatever, dude, will you just get lost? I'm having a very nice conversation with that cutie right there, and I'm pretty sure we're getting somewhere..." He said as he got closer to Beca once more. 

     Then he put one of his hands on her hip. The fog in Beca's eyes suddenly seemed to vanish and she immediately stiffened. She cursed herself for having taken her heels off and for having set them down out of reach. But before she could give the situation any further thought, she heard:

     "The only place you're _getting_ is out. Now." The Kommissar took a few steps forwards so that she was now standing right behind the man, and in Beca's sight. Her voice had sounded so much more serious this time, and definitely threatening. 

     The gorilla instinctively took his hand off Beca's hip and slowly turned to look over his shoulder to the German woman standing behind him. She was slightly taller than him, and Beca could see the piercing gaze with which she was staring at him, teeth clenched. His shoulders seemed to drop a little. Was he... Impressed? 

     "Alright, whatever, I'll just..." He turned back around towards Beca, and the brunette wondered what he was going to say or do next.

     She will never forget what happened then. The Kommissar grabbed the Green Bay Packer guy by the back of his neck with one hand -while she was still holding her drink in her other hand- and, kicking open the door, almost literally threw him outside. 

  
  
//

  
  
     The tall blond slowly turned around, a smirk on her face and her composure untouched. She walked up to Beca, her icy blue stare searing the brunette's lips close and suddenly making her swallow with difficulty. Once in front of the smaller woman, the Kommissar set down her drink next to the washbasin and made a sharp 90-degree turn to face the bathroom mirror. 

     Beca did not take her eyes off the German woman as the blond started checking her make-up, hair and outfit -which Beca thought was completely and predictably unnecessary since nothing about her was out of place and she still looked impeccably stunning even after a couple of hours spent singing, dancing, drinking and socializing. The younger woman suddenly felt very self-conscious. One glance in the mirror confirmed to her that her shirt was still tucked out, and that she still had a piece of lemon in her hair. But she also somehow felt very small. And by that, she thought smaller than usual. 

     At last the Kommissar broke the silence with her endearing accent and her intoxicating deep voice. "Are you okay, tiny Maus?"

     She bit her lip, shut her eyes and mumbled some curse under her breath. She looked around for her shoes; they were still on the ground further off. She quickly went to retrieve them and endeavoured to put them on.

     "Yeah, yeah, just peachy. If you don't count that I can't walk straight with my heels on, that all of my friends have apparently deserted me and that I just shared a very awkward moment with a man of about 3 times my weight and height and definitely way more drunk than I am, then I'm just great. And let's not even talk about the fact that I somehow feel wildly turned on just because you're here." She bit her tongue right after having said that. "But not like you would care anyway." Why was she talking so much? And why couldn't she seem to put those goddamn shoes on?

     The blonde turned around to face her, leaning on the washbasin and crossing her arms. "Why wouldn't I?" 

 _Damn that grin._ "Well, I'm just your American mouse or something, so who cares if I'm going through hell right?"

     "Have you ever seen a cat let a dog play with its mouse?" 

 _Nailed it._ Beca had finally managed to put her shoes on, and the blonde's last cue just hit her mind as she got back up again. The Kommissar was now standing just in front of her, arms still crossed, smirk still on. 

     "Ahem. Yeah, thanks anyway." 

     The blonde ran a hand through Beca's hair and the brunette suddenly felt her insides melt. It must have shown on her face because the other woman gave a soft laugh. She picked the piece of lemon out of Beca's hair and gave it lick as she turned back around, walking away from Beca. 

     Although she was still feeling very foggy from alcohol and a sudden rush of lust she was still trying to fully understand and contain, the brunette started panicking inside when she realized that the Goddess still in front of her a second ago was heading for the door. A wave of suggestions as to how to make her stay just a tad longer flooded her mind. Should she faint? Shout something in German –that would most likely be a swear word since that's the only thing she could remember from her German lessons in high school? Grab her, spin her round and pin her to the door? 

     She only needed one idea. Fast. "S-s-s-so how come you came in here? Is your timing just as unconsciously perfect as everything else you do? You just happened to need to go to the ladies' room exactly when that guy walked in on me?"

     The Kommissar stopped before the door and said over her shoulder; "Oh no, darling. I just saw you moping on your straw all evening long, getting tipsier and tipsier, until you went in here. And then I saw your little friend follow. He seemed... How do you American kids say... Hammered? Not exactly the kind that's in control." She took a sip of her drink. "Even with lemon in your hair, your shirt askew and four drinks in, you're still my tiny Maus." She slowly scanned Beca up and down as her smirk broadened. "Stay safe, ja? See you in Copenhagen soon." 

     And with that she was out the door, her heels echoing through the hallway. 

     Beca's fingers immediately went to her throat. Her pulse was going berserk.


	2. Velkommen til København

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas have arrived to Copenhagen, and it's not long until Beca runs into a certain German again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry this took so much time, I've been very busy. I thought I would make it a two chapters fic, but I found that although I've planned it all out for this fic, it's longer than I expected, so I felt I would split the end in two smaller chapters. The rest should not be here in too long since I've already started writing it..!  
> Again, please forgive any of my mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> Hope you enjoy, and let me know! :)

              

                Beca wasn’t even sure how much time had passed by since the Riff-off. Time had seemed to fly by, and that was due to the impeding end of year and what it meant; the end of college and the separation from her friends. And yet, it seemed to Beca that time could not have passed slower. It felt like she had not seen the Germans in ages.

                They had left earlier than the Bellas after the Riff-off, and, devoid of her occupation that had consisted in not letting the Kommissar out of her sight in the mansion, following her room after room into what she thought was a stealthy and undetectable way –which it probably wasn’t considering the amount of alcohol in her blood-, Beca had stayed in a corner waiting for Chloe to reappear and take her home.

                The German woman had not altogether left her mind to say the least, and now most of the singing that the Bellas did would in some way remind Beca of her. Some more than other. Her rambling mind about what she ought to do or not to do about it all did not exactly help, either. She had found herself almost in another world during the Convention Performance where she realised she was overanalysing everything that she did –or sang. _That girl is a problem, problem, problem_ had sung Fat Amy, to which she had followed up with _Sweat, dripping down your chest, thinking ‘bout your tattooed knuckles on my thigh, boy boy boy... My hips rocking as we keep lip locking, got the neighbours screaming even louder, louder, Lick me down like you were rolling Rizla, I’m smoking, come and put me out..._ She suddenly felt as if everyone could see who and what she was daydreaming about. And that felt horribly wrong and out of place, especially considering the event they were singing at, with all those old and gentle folks about. (Who had picked this song anyways?) Next thing she knew, Fat Amy was running across the stage screaming “SHE’S ON FIIIIREEEEE!!!”,pulling Beca out of her daydreaming and back to the hard reality of the mess they were doing.

 

 _But now here we are_ she thought as she passed a “Velkommen til København” sign in the airport.  Although they had planned to stay in Copenhagen for a few days after the Worlds, the Bellas only had one day before the competition. Their slot to rehearse on stage being scheduled for the end of the afternoon, they decided to hit the town after having quickly settled into their hotel. They did not manage to get something to eat other than fish, but they did manage to visit Andersen’s house after all.

                Eventually they had ended up in a small café near the harbour after their visit, where they were enjoying a well-deserved hot beverage. Beca sat at the end of the table and was looking out the window, lost in her own thoughts. She had been blankly staring at the varicoloured houses, the rain, the people and the boats for a while now, following her stream of thoughts, and unconsciously blocking out all and any conversations her group was having.

                “Becs, I hope you’re all set for tonight’s rehearsal?” Chloe asked. Her question did not immediately get the brunette’s attention. “Becs?”

                Eventually she spun around. “Yeah?” She noticed most of the Bella’s eyes on her, starting with Chloe’s. “Yeah, totes. I’ve got all of the arrangements on my laptop just in case we need them. I’ll just have to go grab it when we get changed before rehearsal.” She waited for Chloe’s approval grin before turning back towards the window.

                They went back to the hotel shortly after, under Chloe’s leadership. It felt like she was overcompensating for Beca’s lack of it. They had precisely 30 minutes to get ready before meeting up backstage, and so each group headed back to its room. Beca had been paired up with Fat Amy, and she was very grateful for that –not that she did not like Chloe, but she did not exactly feel like oversharing right now, and unfortunately the redhead had a tendency to never let go.

                When they were about to exit the hotel 25 minutes later however, Beca realized she had been so lost in her thoughts she had forgotten something. _Shit, Chloe’s going to kill me._ “Amy, I have to speed back up to our room, I forgot my laptop cables. I don’t want you to run late though, so you can just go ahead, I’ll catch up with you all.”

                “Okay then. If you want, I can make an excuse for your delay. I can say that you’re having menstru-hazards.” She said.

                “Or, you could just say I forgot my cables and had to double back.” Beca said, one eyebrow raised.

                “Whatever works for you. Although I think it’s not going to be as good an excuse.” She shrugged.

 

                Up in her room, it had taken Beca an extra 10 minutes to find one of her cables that she thought she had forgotten. She threw it in her laptop case. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, she’s going to be so mad..._ She slammed her hotel room door close and ran to the elevators. She kept pushing the button to no avail. _Why aren’t you coming down? There are, like, four of you..._ _Come ON!_   Eventually, her frustration took over and she decided to go down the stairs. It was only 9 floors to go down, right? She started speeding angrily down the stairs, staring at her feet. She noticed the thick carpet that covered about a two thirds-length of the floor, and was thankful for it, otherwise her angry march down would have probably echoed throughout the whole building. When she reached the landing of the fifth floor, she noticed her thighs were starting to burn. Beca Mitchell was not one to usually run down stairs. But the urgency of the situation and the thought of Chloe’s angry remarks were spurring her on.

                The danger of the situation she was in was suddenly put into perspective as she felt her right foot catch in the carpet. _The f-!!_  She completely lost her balance and caught the grim picture of the next flight of stairs coming dangerously close to her face.

                Out of nowhere, a strong arm came around her waist at the last second and pulled her back up. As a reflex, her left hand, which wasn’t carrying her laptop case, strongly gripped the arm that had just prevented her from falling down the staircase and breaking her face. When she felt that both her feet were back on the ground, she finally breathed out.

                “You can’t stay out of trouble for long, can you, tiny Maus?” Beca heard her rescuer say behind her. She could almost hear the smirk on the other woman’s face. All of the various thoughts and scenarios Beca had been trying to push aside for the past weeks came all flushing back, and she could almost feel her brain starting to melt again. She tried to speak, but at first all she got out in the heat of the moment was some jibber jabbing.  

                The tall German laughed gently, before leaning forward and, still behind the Bella, whispered in her ear “You know, if we want to talk like regular people, you will eventually have to let go of my arm so you can turn around.” After fighting back the urge to lean back and get closer to the blonde’s face, only then did Beca realize that she had indeed been holding onto the other woman’s arm and had not let go of her safety grip. She loved that. The feeling of safety. But eventually, reluctantly, she let go and turned around. The Kommissar was standing there with a gently –yet slightly amused- smile on her face. She was not wearing her usual DSM look; her gorgeous hair was down and framed her face, which had only a very sensible amount of makeup on it (although she still had that killer red lipstick on), and she was wearing a white sleeveless blouse with skinny blue jeans. Beca took a couple of seconds to not-so-subtly look at the other woman, before mentally slapping herself. _Great job, Mitchell. The only thing left to do is drool and she can put a leash on you_.

                “Yeah, I was just, erm, heading downstairs, for rehearsal.”

                “I see. So you figured falling down would go faster?” although she was teasing, her features seemed softer and her tone much less sassy than usual. Beca relaxed a bit, and so some of her mental functions seemed to come back.

                “Oh, you can laugh, you heavenly creature!” _Don’t get ahead of yourself, Mitchell, apparently your mouth filter is still MIA. Don’t give her yet another chance to ridicule you._ The blonde woman did laugh, but her absence of staunchness eventually made Beca giggle along.

                “So, how do you like Copenhagen so far?”

                For a moment Beca wondered if she was the one being addressed and almost felt like peeping behind her to make sure, but then realised how stupidly cliché it would’ve been. “I.... It’s beautiful. Rainy, but really beautiful. I don’t really mind the rain anyways.”

                “I understand. I find the rain very soothing, don’t you think?” She looked to her left towards the glass panel at the end of the hall, and the brunette’s eyes followed. Small drops of rain were cascading down the glass, blurring the outlook of the city behind.

                “I do...” A few seconds went by, and Beca felt as this moment was crystallizing in time, as if it was one of those moments she would never forget somehow. She felt calmer now, and so she continued the conversation. “Have you been here often? I mean, I figured that since you live in Germany and all...”

                “I have, actually. Denmark is very close to Germany, and a very beautiful country. You should ask Pieter, he would go on and on about the multiple trips and adventures we’ve had here.”

                “...Pieter?” Suddenly a glimmer of hope died out inside Beca.

                “Yes, Pieter. You know, my right hand man. Tall, black haired, German. Has the oddest of relations with your blonde, overweight friend.” She described him in a very platonic, almost exaggerated way.

                They were shortly interrupted by a maid passing by. She asked something to the Kommissar in what Beca supposed was Danish, and the tall woman gave her a long and detailed answer. I _s there anything she can’t do?_ the Bella thought as she watched the German’s lips moving. The blonde ended her cue with a smile, which the maid returned before giving Beca a knowing look and eventually walking away. Noting the look of surprise on the Bella’s face, the taller woman explained; “She just asked if everything was alright and if she needed to put an extra towel in my room.” Now Beca looked bewildered. They both laughed.

                Beca opened her mouth to continue the conversation –or in other words the best thing that had happened to her in a long time- but she was interrupted by some sounds coming from downstairs. As the sounds got closer, she realised they were voices. There were two of them, and one sounded really angry. _Chloe. Oh no. Doomsday is coming_. Beca instinctively took a few steps back, sliding against the hallway wall (as though this would change anything). She saw the Kommissar briefly having a look down the staircase to check who was coming. When she turned towards Beca, the brunette noticed that something had changed in her eyes and in her face. For some reason, the blonde had turned her intimidating/predatory mode back on again, and she closed the distance between herself and Beca, stopping half an inch away from her lips before brushing against her cheek and whispering into her ear “And I told the maid it might actually be a very good idea.” Beca felt as if her brain was about to short circuit with the sudden turn of situation and her sudden wild yet slightly untimely arousal. Her thighs started burning again, but for a complete other reason this time. She kept breathing in the blonde’s fragrance until she heard Chloe reach the landing of the floor.

“She better have been _strangled_ by her cables or else I’m going to kill h-“ She cut her sentence short and ended with a gasp. Even Fat Amy, who had been following Chloe and trying to calm her down, couldn’t help but give out a small whistle sound when she saw the two other women’s compromising position, with the German leaning on the wall and her mouth dangerously close to the brunette’s ear. The taller one slowly pulled herself back from the wall and looked at the two newcomers in a defiant way, arms crossed, a smirk spreading across her face.

“Well then, I would hate to break your little reunion, Barden Bellas.” Her provocative and sassy tone was back. “I would hate for you to blame your loss tomorrow on something else than your lack of talent.” She turned away and walked down the hall. “Have a good rehearsal, Bellas!” she added before making a turn at the end of the hallway, passing by the light of the glass panel that stressed her figured.

Chloe was quick to regain her composure. She grabbed Beca by the wrist and pulled her behind her as she jumped in one of the elevators. Chloe did not mention anything about the Kommissar, but did give Beca a piece of her mind concerning her delay and their rehearsal. When the doors opened again, they were in the reception, and the redhead almost ran out, still muttering. Beca and Amy followed her just as fast, but from a distance. Right before they exited the building, Amy leaned over to Beca. “You know, if you won’t take German beauty, I will.”


	3. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Worlds, Beca finds a message addressed to her and decides to act on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it's been long since the last chapter. I don't have that much time, and that's why I think that I should now (at least for a while) try and only do one-shots so I don't keep anyone waiting for a sequel. I had the idea all planned out for this one, but it just so happened that when I was almost done with it, well, let's say something happened and I didn't feel like writing for about a week or so (you've all heard about that tragedy in the news, I suppose.)  
> I hesitated for long whether or not to call Kommissar Luisa, but eventually I decided to go ahead with the main fanfic name.  
> So, here is the last chapter, I don't know what it's worth, I tried to keep it healthy and balanced, although there might be some more fluff than I first expected it to be. Anyway, I hope you'll like it!  
> Once again, English isn't my first language, so I apologize in advance for any mistake I might have made.  
> Enjoy!

 

 

               “Has anyone seen Fat Amy?”

               Ashley’s question quickly got lost in the midst of noise and excitement that was flowing around, and she shrugged it off after concluding that no one could answer her.

_I really do love Amy, but right now..._   The brunette kept stretching her neck every now and then to scan through the crowd, looking for the German leader, whom she could not seem to find. _Her whole team is here, even Pieter, so where the hell is she?_

               “C’mon, Becs!! Get up and dance! We wooooooooon!!” Chloe pulled her from her stool and started literally dancing like she was undergoing an epileptic seizure. Beca tried to grab her wrists and look her in the eyes.

               “Chlo, I know this is all great and we have reasons to celebrate, but... How many drinks have you had so far?” she asked the ginger.

               “Drinks? Dunno...” She looked down at her fingers. “Five? Or six? Oh no wait, we shared one with Stacie, so that makes it eight... Wait what?” she put her hands on her temples, trying to think. She quickly gave up. “Oh, you know what? We won!” She said happily with a grin on her face.

               Beca couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s happiness. “Yeah, Chlo, we won...”

               The brunette looked around her. The Worlds’ after-party had gathered members of all the groups from around the globe. Although they had left their patriotic outfits for more casual clothes (although, following Chloe and Amy’s advice, Beca had put on a dress that now made her feel overdressed, which she hated), the crowd still represented countries from all around the world. The competition had quickly been put behind and all teams were now exchanging, mixing –in short, everyone was having a good time. Even the German team was there and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Only Beca could still not see their leader. She had not seen the Kommissar since before their performance. They only had a few days left in Copenhagen, and Beca hated the thought that her last exchanged word with the blonde was ‘cinnamon.’

               A hand on her shoulder took Bella out of her thoughts.

               “Fat Amy! You’re baaaaack!” Chloe hugged her as tight as if she hadn’t seen the Australian girl in over a decade. After a second of surprise, Amy hugged her back and even swept Chloe off the floor, cheering along with her. Eventually, she set her down and turned to Beca.

               “Can I talk to you?”

               Beca raised an eyebrow. She did not really want to leave Chloe –nor did she want to leave DSM out of her sight, just in case. “Right, sure... Chloe, will you be okay?” she asked, hoping her friend would give her a negative answer.

               The redhead smiled. “Me? Please! I could last all night! Go ahead!”

               Stacie came up behind Chloe. “Don’t worry, I’ll look after her” she said with a wink, sliding her arm around Chloe’s shoulders. She did not exactly seem any more sober, but at least they weren’t alone.

 

               “What’s up Amy? What did you want to talk about?” Beca was following Amy through the crowd. “Where are we going?”

               “Well, earlier, I went to the bathroom to see a man about a horse...” _Why. Why would you specify?_ thought the brunette, repressing a smile. “...And I saw something that might be of interest to you. I thought you’d want to see it before anyone else noticed.

               Beca was starting to worry as they got closer to the aforementioned place. Amy opened the door and the Bella’s captain followed her inside. The blonde pointed to the mirror. “There.”

               The brunette took a few steps to face the mirror. Something was written on it with lipstick. She quickly read the message and her jaw dropped.

  
  
'Tiny Maus,  
I hope you enjoyed your crowd thrill tonight. But give me ten minutes one on one and I could give you an entire different kind of thrill. You can see this as a victory present. My victory.'

 

               Underneath the message was a room number. 506. The message was written with lipstick, in a shade that she knew perfectly for having observed the Kommissar’s lips enough to have the colour printed in her mind.

               Beca’s breath caught in her throat. “How can... How can she...?” She clenched her jaw. Then she suddenly burst out, startling Amy. “How can she do this? That is one thing to humiliate me when we meet, it’s another to just go and write things like that just about anywhere public for literally the whole world to see!” she gave a cry of desperation and kicked a stall’s door before she leaned back on the wall and buried her face in her hands. There was a moment of silence.

               "Well, this is pretty explicit stuff." said Amy. Then, she took a couple of steps forward and took something out of her pocket, handing it out to Beca. “I stole this earlier on when I was giving German guyliner over there a lap dance.” The brunette looked up to see that Amy was holding out a hotel card key. “Do you-“

               “Yes.” Beca took the card from Amy’s hands and ran for the door. Suddenly she turned around. “It’s not, hum... Not like that. I’m just going to go and give her a piece of my mind.”

               Amy pouted her lips. “Right. Give her a piece of your everything, more like.”

               “Amy!” exclaimed the brunette. She sighed loudly. “This is not to be let out of this room, okay? This stays between us” said Beca before she spun around and ran out of the bathroom.

               She heard Amy cheer after her, "This is Europe, Beca! Go get her!" but chose to ignore it.

  
  
//

_So she thinks she can just do however she pleases with me? She's got another thing coming then. She can't just provoke me and insult me and turn me on like crazy -oh Mitchell, for God's sake, get a grip!_

               Beca had just arrived on the fifth floor. She had been lost somewhere between anger and excitement ever since she had left Amy and taken a cab back to the hotel -which really wouldn't have been necessary due to the short distance between where she then stood and the hotel, but she had wanted to come as fast as possible. She quickly checked the numbers printed on the doors as she almost jogged her way through the hallway. She could hear music, and the closer she got to the room she was seeking, the louder the music became. She could mainly hear the bass though, and she guessed the rooms must be soundproof.

               She took a deep breath and weighed out her options. Should she just barge in and turn this into 'The Beca Show'? Or was she going to be civil and knock even though she had the key in her hand?

               For almost a minute she stood outside of the door, not even sure if she even wanted to go in anymore. She took a step back. She didn't want the German to have a bad image of her, or a cheap one (she suspected she wouldn't be able to resist the other woman). She started slowly walking away. _I'm going back to the party, where I have all of my very good friends gathered, and we are going to celebrate our victory._ That word stuck to her mind. _Victory._  
Oh, screw this. She turned around again, hastily walked to the door of room 506, rapidly unlocked the door and walked in, slamming the door behind her.

               She abandoned any idea of a grand entrance before she even opened her mouth to start bitching about. The music blasting in the room would not have allowed her to be noticed anyways. She had immediately recognized the music the second she had walked in. _‘Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger’. Why am I not surprised?_

               The brunette's eyes rapidly scanned through the room she was standing in, which, she assumed, was a blend between a living room and a kitchen. At the end of the room, a door was half opened on the right. She walked over there, and the music seemed even louder. She popped her head through the frame of the door.

               There she was. Next to a large bed and a shelf with the stereo playing was the German goddess she had been looking for. Only... _What is she doing?_ The blonde was down on the floor, doing push up after push up. She was wearing a black tank top with black leggings.

_She must have been doing that for a while, her body is glistening with sweat... She seems so focused... Why is she just out here alone? And why does the whole place smell so good while she's exercising? Mmmh... Cinnamon..._

               In an almost military move, the Kommissar changed her position to lie down on her back. Only when she started doing crunches did she suddenly notice Beca in the corner of her room. She got up in a split second and went to the stereo to turn the volume down. She took a couple more seconds to regulate her breathing and put on her smirk before she turned back around.

               "Well, Tiny Maus, I did not expect to see you here." She stopped and frowned. "How did you even get in here?"

               "Ok angel, drop the act." Beca slapped herself mentally. _Great start, moron._ The German raised an eyebrow. "I've got a couple of tricks up my sleeve, you know." _Or at least, Amy does._

               "What are you talking about? Why are you..."

               "Oh, come on. The message? The nickname, the lipstick? You could basically have signed it and it wouldn't have been any clearer." She stopped briefly before lowering her head and muttering to herself: "Actually it probably wouldn't have because I don't know your name..."

               The blonde took a few predatory steps forward, arms still crossed. "I do not have the slightest idea of what you are talking about, but..." _Just look at her, all smug and teasing and so freaking perfect... Wow. She's still slightly shaking from exhaustion. Why would she wear herself out like this?_   "I knew eventually you'd find the way to my bedroom."

               Beca's body suddenly stiffened and her eyes finally met the other woman's stare against her will, and she found herself unable to look away from the two sapphires. "I, just... It's not... I didn't... Dammit I just came to-"

               She felt her brain short-circuit as the blonde's lips came crushing onto hers. She was quick to return the kiss and to grant entrance to the other woman's tongue that was brushing against her lips. She felt the taller woman's hands on the back of her thighs and got the hint. She laced her arms around the blonde's neck and her legs around her waist, and felt herself being carried away and her back gently hit the nearest wall. _So, apparently she's still got enough energy for that... Wow. If this is a dream, please don't ever wake me, and if this is a foretaste of heaven, then I'm not ever skipping mass again._ Their embrace was fierce and fiery, and although it was a bit more direct than Beca had expected, she wasn't going to let the opportunity get away.

               The blonde's lips left the brunette's, causing a moan of frustration, to go down her neck where she started nipping at the soft skin, while her hands were slowly yet surely making their way up under the smaller woman's dress. A yelp of surprise escaped Beca's lips when she felt teeth biting into her neck, but eventually, after a few seconds, she started to relax again.

               She pulled the Kommissar's head back so as to kiss her again, resulting in a sigh of pleasure from the blonde. Beca could feel the other woman's hands dangerously close to the fabric of her underwear.

               Then suddenly the blonde pulled her head back, breaking the kiss, and gently set the brunette back down, eliciting a whimper from the shorter woman as her feet touched the ground.

  
               "Did I do something wrong..?" Started Beca as the blonde took a couple of steps back and turned around, one hand on her hips and the other one supporting her forehead.

               "No. It's just... I can't. Not like this." After that, Beca heard some muttering, but she couldn't quite make it out -she was pretty sure it was German.

               Beca was still trying to tame and come down from the rush of feelings that had taken over her for the past minute or so. She was still breathing a bit faster than she should be. "What... How do you mean? Did I misread the hints, or... Hold on, you are the one who started this! Not that I wasn't dying for it to happen but..." She bit her tongue and slammed her feet on the ground out of frustration with herself. "Dammit!"

               Upon seeing the lack of reaction from the other woman who was still a few feet away, her back to the brunette, she spoke up again. "Hey... Are you okay? God, you're shaking! How long has it been since you last ate or showered or something?"

               "I'm fine." The blonde straightened up and turned to face the other woman. "Don't you have a party to attend?"

               "Really? That's what you're going for after what we just... You know. And why aren't you at the party? Your whole team is there, having a good time..."

               "They deserve it."

               "Don't you?"

               "We lost." She said sharply. "Not because the performance was flawed, but because the performance was not the right one to defeat you with. So the blame is on the organiser, not the performers."

               "You're... Punishing yourself? Dude what the hell?! Your number was kickass!" The blonde gave a scoff of disapproval. "Look. You don't want to go to the party. Me neither, I overdressed anyways." The German looked her down and unconsciously bit her lip. "You don't want to make out, which obviously is your loss," added Beca with a sneer, before she took the blonde's face in her hands gently, surprising the owner of said face, "so how about you just stop with the destructive behaviour and we can sit down and talk it out?" The German woman seemed to relax her posture. "How about you start with a shower? I'm not going anywhere."

               There was a pause. "Fine." said Kommissar, smiling faintly before she walked over to the bathroom. "I won't be long." And with that she closed the door.

_Damn, talking about the_ _five_ _most eventful minutes of my life..._ She looked at her watch. _Okay, how long will it take her to wash those six feet of perfectness?_ She checked that she still had the key card and hurried outside. _I know what this woman needs._ _This woman needs a hot cocoa._

_//_

               “Maus?”

               “In here!”   _Ugh, so I’m just going to answer her when she calls me that now?_

               The blonde came out of her bedroom, still drying her hair with a towel. “I almost thought you had run out on me.” She came to a halt. “What...”  

               Beca was standing between the couch and the coffee table on which she was unloading what seemed like a never-ending number of pastries out of a large brown paper bag.  The other woman watched her until she was finished, a smirk growing on her face. Finally, the smaller woman unloaded the last pastry onto the table before disposing of the bag. She sat and patted next to her on the couch. The German chuckled but complied and made her way over to the couch, sitting down.

               “And... Voila!” The brunette said as she handed the other woman a tall, steaming cup of hot chocolate.

               The Kommissar took it with a warm, yet slightly surprised smile. “Thank you... But, what is all this?” she added, pointing at the exhibition of food on the table.

               “Well, I would call this edible comfort.” The Blonde raised an eyebrow, amused. “Look, you really seemed to need some, ok? So, when you went for your shower, I ran down out the hotel and into the street, and I found the closest coffee shop and, since I wasn’t sure what you’d like... I bought everything I could recognize.” The warm smile of the blonde made her blush, but she continued like nothing ever happened, choosing to focus on the food: “And so, you have some chocolate donuts, glazed donuts, those are –hold on, erm, I think those ones are strawberry? Well, let’s call them pink donuts. Over there you have some regular cookies, this looks like some sort of bun so I took it, over there are some slices of pie of different flavours –don’t ask what flavour though, I couldn’t read the label-, here are some croissants, and over there are, well, you’ve guessed it, cinnamon rolls.” She turned back to the other woman, a shy smile on her face.

               The German looked genuinely impressed and surprised. “Wow. I’m quite impressed, little maus... You outdid yourself there...”

               “Anything you like, hopefully?”

                The blonde broke eye contact after a few seconds to settle her gaze on the table. Without a moment of hesitation, she reached out for one of the pink donuts. She noticed the shorter woman’s slightly surprised look. “So what, just because I wear a lot of leather, I can’t like fruity foods?” she said with a smirk.

               “Oh no, it’s just that... Well after all, you do taste like Eden cherries and some other unknown heavenly things...” _There you go again, Mitchell._ The other woman gave a soft laugh, and the brunette sighed as she reached out for a chocolate donut and shoved a large bite into her mouth.

               The German woman relaxed her shoulders and leaned back into the couch, coiling her legs underneath her to face the other woman, and took another bite of donut. Beca tried to do the same but quickly realised she was not going to go far with her boots and her cocktail dress, and so she returned to her original, uncomfortable position, cursing herself for wearing that dress.

               “You know, Maus,” started the German, “I really do love your dress but...” She got up and took off her sweat pants, leaving her in boyshorts and a tank top. Noticing the other girl’s wild eyes, she smiled.  She handed Beca her pants. “Those are the shortest sweat pants I’ve got, so they should fit you just fine.” She said with a wink. Beca sticked out her tongue. The blonde added, heading back towards her room “I’ll get you a t-shirt. And I’ll find some other pants for me, too.”

               “You’re fine by me!” Beca half-shouted from across room. She heard the other woman laugh. “Why are you making me say things like that?”

               “Making you?” The blonde reappeared with an oversized black t-shirt, a raised eyebrow and her usual smirk. “It’s not like I have a knife to your throat, is it?”

               She stood before the couch, her hand holding the t-shirt extended towards the brunette. Beca unconsciously found herself unable to look away from the perfect creature in front of her. “I think I’d put up a better fight if it was a knife you threatened me with...” she mumbled as she raised her hand to take the piece of clothing.

               The Kommissar turned around and headed for the bedroom. She was stopped halfway through the room.

               “Hold on! I, er... This is pretty embarassing, but... I can’t unzip this dress by myself.” The other woman turned around and gave her an understanding smile. Beca turned around, too, and pulled her hair up.

               Knowing the Kommissar and especially after what had –almost- happened less than an hour ago, Beca was expecting more than what she had asked for from her request. But, to her great surprise, nothing more happened. She felt hands unzipping her dress without even touching her skin. “There you go, Maus.”

               “Thanks...” She waited a few more seconds but only heard the Kommissar’s footsteps as she walked away. Only when the German was out of sight did Beca snap out of her haze, and she quickly tossed her dress aside to slip into some more comfortable clothes.

               A minute later, the other woman walked back in with –to Beca’s greatest disappointment- some other pair of sweat pants on and a pair of warm socks that she handed to the shorter woman, who thanked her. They both sat back onto the couch, this time effectively cross-legged and facing one another. They progressively eased into the conversation, which went on to cover various topics. At some point Beca decided that they should try some of the pie slices she had bought, and they ended up giving every single slice a bite each, trying to figure out exactly what they were –their opinions sometimes greatly diverging.

               They were just recovering from a powerful fit of laughter caused by their thinking back and joking about Pieter and Amy’s uncanny relationship –topped with Beca explaining that Amy told her she had given the man a lap dance just to steal his hotel room card-, and as they started catching their breath again, they found themselves looking at one another, their gazes often lingering on the other’s lips. The Kommissar eventually broke the contact and looked down at her cup of cocoa.

               “You know that word that you used earlier? ‘Threaten’?” asked the blonde.

               “Yeah? I mean, I meant it in the best of ways.”

               “I know. But, still... You’re absolutely right about it.”

               “What do you mean?” said Beca. The blonde looked up, a note of anxiety in her eyes, and met the brunette’s sincere, concerned look.

               “I’ve built myself this character, so I would be stronger, more confident, more... effective. The thing is that I’ve wanted so badly never to be hurt again that I’m now just hurting others and myself. Sure, I’ve had some good time, and I always do have some, but... Sometimes I feel as if I can’t create anything anymore. I can prey on things, use them, I’ve managed that perfectly now, but I can’t seem to build anything. It’s the same with...” she looked up again, before turning away from the brunette’s gaze. “...people.”

               There was a moment of silence. Then, Beca spoke again. “Is this why you stopped us earlier on?”

               “Yes... I couldn’t just do what I always do. You don’t deserve that.” She startled when she felt the brunette’s hand take hers.

               “Are you telling me that... you want to build something, with me?”

               The blonde swallowed. “I... Unless you don’t want to?”

               “Of course I do.” She started tracing circles on the other woman’s hand with her thumb. She added with a smirk: “Even though I _still_ don’t know your name...”

               The Kommissar gave a soft laugh. “Right. My name is Luisa.”

               “Well, Luisa...” She gave herself a second to enjoy how the name rolled off her tongue, how it sounded... _Luisa._ She loved it. “...I love both sides of you. Of course, it can be scary, but it’s such an exciting thrill... I would not wish for you to be always your predatory Kommissar self, but I wouldn’t have you without that side, either.”

               “Both sides, you say?” scoffed the blonde.

               “Yep.”

               “In Germany, we call this ‘both sides’ thing professionalism.”

               “Well, in America, we call this schizophrenia.” She noticed Luisa’s arched eyebrow. “I’m kidding! What I mean is, I know you’re an amazing person. And I’m ready to trust you.” And with that, she bent forward and let their lips meet again.

               This time, the kiss was soft and passionate. Their lips still tasted like hot chocolate and sugar, and they kissed almost shyly. When they pulled away, they let their foreheads touch, both smiling. Eventually, Beca turned around to lie back against Luisa, who wrapped a strong arm around the shorter woman’s waist.

               “You’re afraid I’ll fall off the couch, right?”

               “Exactly” answered the blonde.

               “You know me that well already” added Beca, and Luisa nuzzled her brown hair.

               Beca reached out to grab one of the cinnamon rolls. The blonde sighed, amused. “How are you still hungry? We’ve tried almost everything on this table! And this is coming from me.”

               “Come on! We haven’t even tried the cinnamon rolls! I thought it would be your first choice...”

               “How do you fit that much food inside such a small body?” The Bella looked at her, pouting. “Maus, do you think my abs just magically appeared and are going to stick around just because I ask them to?”

               “Pretty much, yeah. I mean, weren’t you carved by angels into marble or something..?” She saw the blonde roll her eyes. “Ok, different technique.” She took some frosting off the pastry with her finger and spread it on her own lips.

               “Now you’re just being unfair...” purred Luisa before leaning in and licking off the frosting.

 

//

 

               Beca woke up the next morning feeling warm and protected. Her eyes squinted open, and

she saw that she was still in the German’s hotel room. At least, it hadn’t been a dream.

               “Good morning, Maus.”

               “ ’Morning, Beautiful.”

               They were still on the couch, snuggled together, Luisa’s arm around her; only, they had a blanket draped over them. Beca could feel Luisa’s hand in her hair, giving slow and steady strokes.

               “How long have you been up waiting for me?”

               “A while. I’m not exactly the kind who stays in bed. Then again, I usually don’t really see a reason to.” She placed a soft kiss on the top of the shorter woman’s head. “Do you want some coffee?”

               “Yeah, I’d love some.” She sat up so the blonde could get up and go over to the counter. Soon, she was back with two cups of coffee. “Did... Peter come by tonight?”

               “No, he texted me during the night to tell me he had lost his card, and that he would be sleeping in someone else’s room.”

               Beca tried to hide herself behind her cup. “I wouldn’t have had to do this if you hadn’t lured me in with your message, you know...” she mumbled.

               “What message?” said the blonde, eyebrow raised.

               “Oh come on, you know exactly what I’m talking about. Playing innocent won’t help you now.” Beca saw some confusion on the other woman’s face. “Whatever...”

                Eventually the German spoke again. “Anyways, it’s okay, really, I hardly think he’ll mind. But your phone has been vibrating like crazy this morning; I think your redhead friend definitely will mind.”

               “Chloe? Wait, what time is it?”

               “Well, it’s almost noon”

               “Noon? I thought it was, like, nine!” She set down her cup and quickly went through her things, which were still spread across the floor next to the couch. She found her phone. _Dammit. Over 20 calls missed and a dozen texts._ She looked them up, and they were mostly from Chloe, asking her where the hell she was. Beca sent back a text telling her friend she was fine and would be back soon.

               “I have to go, I promised the Bellas we would go someplace together today...” She sighed. Luisa took the phone from her hands and quickly typed something in before handing it back. “Great. Now that I have your number I’m going to be one of those kids who can’t put their phone down” She said with a grin.

               After sharing the leftover pastries –enough to feed both DSM and the Bellas- and agreeing on Beca keeping the clothes she was wearing, they reluctantly made their way towards the door. Luisa put her hand on the knob and paused.

               “Beca, do you... wanna go on a date tonight?”

               Beca’s eyes widened. “A date? Like, a _date_ date? In public?”

               “Yes. It’s a beautiful city, and I want to do this right. I think we’d both enjoy it” she said as she gazed fondly at the smaller woman.

               “I... Definitely! I’d love to...” she said blushing.

               They kissed to silence the quiet. Slowly but surely, Luisa found herself with her back against the wall, small hands slowly reaching underneath her top. Beca eventually broke the kiss. “See? Your abs are definitely still here.”

               The German laughed and kissed the other woman on her forehead before turning the knob. “See you soon, Maus.”

               Beca walked out backwards, waiting until the last moment to let go of the other woman’s hand. “See you, Luisa.” And, after a last half-awkward half-fond eye contact, she turned around and towards her own room.

 

//

 

               “Here’s our champion!” exclaimed Amy as Beca walked into their small hotel room. “What's this?” asked the Australian, looking at Beca’s pastry bag.

               “Oh, just some extra things we didn’t eat. Want some?” she gave the bag over to Amy, who picked up a cookie. “Is Chloe here?”

               “Nah, don’t worry I managed to keep her under control.”

               “Amy, she called me, like, 20 times.”

               “So? That’s what I’d call under control” Amy shrugged. “How’d it go?” she asked with a wink, eyeing down Beca’s obvious change of wardrobe.

               Beca blushed and bit her lip. “I’ve got a date tonight!”

               Amy extended her hand for a high five, and Beca went along with it. “Good for you, Tiger!”

               “Yeah...” Beca looked at her phone. “I’ve got to go get a shower before we head out. I’ll be right back.”

               “You do that.”

 

               Amy watched the brunette gather a couple of things before heading to the bathroom. Once she heard the door close, Amy pulled out a lipstick tube of a very particular shade from her pocket. She looked at it and grinned. “Crushed it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! I hope you enjoyed it! Do not hesitate to leave a kudos or comment! :)
> 
> (I do not own any of these characters or places, even though I wish I did, but I do own my work so please do not publish this elsewhere, Thank you.)


End file.
